


Too Good For Me

by Fanfiction_By_Selection



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frank saves the day, Frerard, Gerard can't stick up for himself, M/M, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_By_Selection/pseuds/Fanfiction_By_Selection
Summary: Gerard gets bashed by the paparazzi after a show and Frank decides that he isn't to pleased about it.





	Too Good For Me

Blinding lights flashed in Gerard's eyes as he walked out of the arena, his band following behind. It had been a pleasant show, not to many casualties occurred, no one really got hurt. All they wanted to do was get back to their tour bus and sleep.

If the damn paparazzi would leave them alone.

"Gerard! Mikey! Over here!" A man which Gerard assumed was a photographer. Neither of the Way brothers looked up, but instead they continued walking.

Gerard looked back at his band members to find Frank flipping off a photographer and Ray telling him to stop. Gerard looked back ahead and looked over at Mikey, who seemed to be extremely uncomfortable. Gerard put his hand in front of his face and continued his way to the tour bus.

"Hey Mikey! Doesn't it bother you that Gerard gets more recognition than you?" 

Mikey looked up and shook his head. "No. Should it?"

The photographer looked away and directed his attention back to the rest of the band.

"Gerard! Tell us about the kiss! Are you gay for Frank Iero?"

Gerard continued walking, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. What the fuck did they mean, 'Are you gay for Frank Iero?' He isn't.

Well at least he thinks he isn't.

"C'mon Gerard! Tell us! Or are you too scared of what the people might think?"

Gerard looked up at the photographer, then back at an extremely pissed off Frank.

"No. Its called being 'stage gay'. It's what the fans want."

"But you said that you don't act on stage! You are in love with Frank!"

Gerard sighed and continued walking. 

He didn't love Frank. He wasn't gay. 

He admired Frank. His personality, the way he looked, that daring smile.There were times that he wanted to tell Frank how much he admired him. He was a great guy. 

Okay maybe he did like Frank, but he wouldn't admit it.

He knew Frank didn't like him back.

"He won't admit it because he isn't good enough for the great Frank Iero!"

And that's when he heard Frank snap.

"Shut the fuck up! Like you know anything about Gerard! If anything he's too good for me! Leave him the fuck alone before I beat the living hell out of all of you!" 

And the entire world seemed to stop talking.

The silence was so thick walking back to the tour bus that Gerard thought he could literally cut through it.

\----------------------

Back on the tour bus, no one spoke about earlier events.

Gerard lied in his bunk, staring up at the ceiling, the earlier events replaying in his head.

Gerard wasn't too good for Frank.

If anything he wasn't good enough.

Frank was everything he wished he could be.

Frank was beautiful. He had amazing eyes, the softest lips. His laugh could cure cancer. He was perfect.

Gerard truly was in love with him.

Gerard's thoughts were interupted by his curtain being ripped open.

He looked over and there stood Frank.

"Can I sit..?"

Gerard nodded, scooting over slightly.

The two sat in silence for at least five minutes.

"I'm not good enough for you, Frank."

Frank looked over at Gerard. Eyes wide.

"Gerard..."

"Well I'm not! You're so great. Everyone loves you. You're so, so great."

Frank leaned over, grabbing Gerard's face in his hands.

"Gerard Arthur Way. Listen to me. You are more than great. You are so talented. You're beautiful, a great singer. Gerard, just-just listen to me. You are so great. I don't care who says otherwise."

Gerard leaned into Franks touch.

"I'm still not good enough for you."

Franks eyes flickered from Gerard's eyes to his lips. "Gerard. You're too good for me.."

And before Gerard knew it, Frank's lips were on his. 

It wasn't like a stage kiss.

It was real.

Gerard felt his heart jump to his throat as he leaned more into the kiss.

And thats when Frank knew that he would die with Gerard on his lips.

The two boys were kissing as if their lives depended on it. 

Gerard was half way on Frank's lap and Frank had his fingers curled in Gerard's slick red hair that he loved so much.

Gerard pulled back slowly, looking into Frank's half lidded, hazel brown eyes.

"You, Gerard Way, are too fucking good for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
